Locura
by Mr.Fluff-Esponjoso
Summary: Mi primera historia, espero que les guste.


**Es la primera vez que participo en un reto y que subo una historia a Fanfiction, espero y les guste. Agregando ademas que los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen y que esta historia participa en el reto de Songfic del foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tu? Sin más que agregar les dejo la historia y perdonen de antemano si cometí una falta de ortografía o me comí palabras.**

* * *

 **Locura.**

La respiración era entrecortada, los sudores surcaban por su rostro y el miedo estaba impregnado en sus ojos. No volteaba hacia atrás, no era necesario mirar para saber que se encontraba tras de él. Escuchar el sonido del hacha siendo arrastrada por el suelo era suficiente prueba para saber que se encontraba ahí.

-*PAM* *PAM* - Tocaba la puerta incesantemente para intentar abrirla pero era imposible, la perilla no cooperaba con su persona - *Fush* - Con gran dificultad pudo esquivar el ataque del hacha hacia su persona.

-¡AYÚDENME! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras emprendía de nuevo la huida.

El pobre ingrato pudo recordar cómo se involucró en esa situación, no había pasado mucho. Tan solo dos horas atrás, la persona del hacha era su gentil y amable novia, en lugar de la lunática que le perseguía intentando acabar con su vida.

Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a las advertencias, si tan solo no hubiera retado a su novia a entrar en esa casa embrujada, si tan solo hubiera sospechado que ese día no vería de nuevo a su novia como la dulce mujer que conoció, ni si quiera habría abierto la puerta de esa mansión abandonado, no hubiera avanzado unos pasos hacia adelante pero fue tarde, una ráfaga fría paso por su lado y cuando se dio cuenta la puerta se cerró tras él y su novia quedo fuera.

 **Ding, dong, ábreme la puerta**

 **Veo que ahí estás**

 **Huir no servirá de nada**

De pronto su novia comenzó a tocar el timbre, el cual se supone no debería de funcionar en esa casa vieja y sin luz.

 **Ding, dong, ábreme la puerta**

 **Veo que ahí estás**

 **No puedes escapar, ya es tarde**

Poco a poco comencé a acercarme a la puerta, tenía abrirle a mi novia y más si yo quería salir de ese lugar.

 **Mira en la ventana**

 **Te hallarás con mi mirada**

 **Ojos aterrados**

 **Más cerca quiero mirarlos**

Sin embargo algo dejo frio al sujeto, una mirada desquiciada se colaba por la ventana y por ella pudo ver a su novia, la cual antes tierna, amable y querida novia Elizabeta ahora resultaba ser una persona completamente diferente, no solo la mirada, sino su sonrisa en extremo expandida, tirando esa felicidad a una enferma burla maligna. Aún así, aquello que se ganó el premio grande fue la aparición de un hacha.

 **Ding, dong, pronto voy entrando**

 **Empieza a correr**

 **Juguemos que voy atraparte**

El sujeto retrocedió de inmediato aterrado, causando sin embargo que la puerta principal se viera lastimada por el hacha que intentaba abrirse a la fuerza en la casa. Lo que hizo a continuación, fue correr por su vida algo que llevaba haciendo desde hace más de una hora.

 **Ding, dong, pronto voy entrando**

 **Vete a esconder**

 **Será muy divertido hallarte**

Los ojos de su novia eran rojo carmesí, tan aterradores y tan hundidos en maldad. Sus piernas temblaban pero la adrenalina del momento hacia que se siguiera moviendo.

 **Puedo oír tus pasos**

 **Al correr en cada cuarto**

 **Puedo oír el eco**

 **Del temblor de tus jadeos**

De entre todas las puertas que había en esa vieja casona encontró una puerta vacía y no dudo entrar cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que aventajo a la mujer.

 **Corre, voy por ti**

 **Ve a esconderte**

 **Corre, voy por ti**

 **Ve a esconderte**

 **Corre, voy por ti**

 **Ve a esconderte**

 **Corre o te encontraré**

Cerró la puerta con seguro pero sabía que eso no la detendría pero le bastaría para esperar que ella se fuera y tuviera así una oportunidad de huir.

 **Toc, toc, frente a tu puerta**

 **Ya te encontré**

 **Y voy a entrar aunque no quieras**

Escuchaba resonar el toque de los nudillos de su novia en la puerta pero aun así, él no se movería, si lo hacía y producía un sonido seria su fin.

 **Toc, toc, dentro de tu cuarto**

 **Pronto de hallaré**

 **El juego casi ha terminado**

Su cuerpo tembló un poco cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo destrozada caía al suelo. Los pasos comenzaron a resonar, así como el arrastre del hacha.

 **Bajo de tu cama**

 **Aún lado de tu ventana**

 **No veo que te asomes**

 **Ahora buscaré en el closet**

Suspiro aliviado cuando ella se alejó buscando en el lugar más alejado, fue buena idea el esconder bajo el escritorio y que la silla le cubriera pero su paz se vio interrumpida abruptamente.

 **Ding, dong, te he encontrado**

Una voz susurro en su oído y las pupilas del joven se dilataron de terror y desesperación. Sólo unos instantes antes de perecer ante las manos de ella pudo ver la felicidad de ella al acabar con su vida.

 **Ding, dong, aquí habías estado.**

 **Ahora sufre**

 **Ding, dong, ya que te he encontrado**

 **Ahora sufre**

 **Ding, dong, como eh ganado**

 **Ahora sufre**

 **Ding, dong, es hora de pagar.**

La mujer sonreía pero su felicidad fue cambiada por una mirada de sorpresa y miedo. Finalmente ella pudo regresar a ser como antes y al ver a su novio en ese estado no pudo evitar gritar, soltar el hacha y alejarse del cuerpo inerte de su novio o eso hubiera deseado, que su novio estuviera muerto. Instantáneamente ella estaba otra vez en la entrada, su novio se había quedado afuera y ella fue la primera en aventurarse.

 **Ding, dong, el juego acabó**

 **Ya no hay nadie**

Elizabeta corría lo más que podía por aquella casa, su novio le perseguía para acabar con ella. Con esa hacha ensangrentada, no recordaba mucho, sólo que la puerta se cerró tras ella, después su novio obtuvo un rostro aterrador y por último el cómo intentaba matarle no dejando de perseguirla por la vieja casona.

 **Ding, dong, este es el adiós.**

La historia se volvía a repetir una y otra vez, no importaba cuantas veces muriera él o ella. Entrar en esa casa era un infierno continuo, que se repetiría una y otra vez, sin que ellos lo supieran.


End file.
